Someday
by brinnnee's-shining-moon
Summary: Bella is changed, and comes back to Forks 90 years later. First fanfic, so feel free to critisize
1. Forks

Do I look like Stephanie Meyer to you? No, I didn't think so. Therefore, I do not own Twilight, and the rest.  
Takes place after Edward leaves Bella, but before she "meets" Jacob again.

Someday

Isabella Swan glanced out her car window. She couldn't believe she was actually coming back HERE, of all places to come. She sighed, and flipped her hair out of her face as she glanced at her rearview mirrors to merge into the next lane. She looked much the same, she thought, yet she looked nothing the same. Hopefully enough so HE won't recognize me. HE was what made coming back her so hard. Of course, she had had to come back for Charlie's funeral when he died 53 years ago. And while she was there, she hoped that no one would realize she looked much like the sheriff's deceased daughter. And, oddly enough, that day had marked Bella's "death." That was the same day, that 87 years ago, Victoria had found Bella. And, here she was now, 19, on the verge of 20 and had been for a while. For the rest of eternity, in fact. But, she didn't have an angel. He had left her 89 years ago, and she'd never seen or heard of him since. Of course, she'd always hoped she would see him again, someday, just to know. Just to know. But she'd just been acting like she'd never even met him. It made things so much easier for her. But the ache inside her heart was still there, and that was what made it so hard to return here. Because here was where he had left her. In this very town. Forks, Washington.


	2. School

I'm not Stephanie Meyer, because if I was, I'd be writing Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun, not a fanfiction. But since I'm writing a fanfiction, what does that tell you? Yeah, that's right, it tells you that I'm not Stephanie Meyer. But, anyways, enjoy.

Someday

Isabella turned off the engine to her car, and sat there for a minute and examined her surroundings. Nothing had changed here, either, so it shouldn't be too hard to find her way around. With a resigned sigh, she opened the car door, and stepped out into the cold. She was back at Forks High School. She had found her house, and settled in. By now, she should have her emotions under control, so she wouldn't burst into "tears" at any given moment. She pulled her coat tighter around her, and went to the office to get her schedule.

Her first class was English with Ms. Havana. When Isabella walked into the room, she froze. The deep black pixie-like hairstyle was all too familiar to her. She had seen it many times before, and had hoped with what was left of her soul that she wouldn't see it again. She had wanted to see Alice again, of course, when she was still human, but after she became a vampire, she wasn't so sure. Anyways, it wasn't really Alice that Isabella didn't want to see again. It was more of who would be in Alice's company. So she did the only logical thing to do: she ran. She was almost back to her house (she had found one on the edge of town, and since there weren't many apartments around, she had finally decided to live in the house), when she realized that Alice would know she was here anyways, what with Alice being able to see the future. So she decided to face her fear of meeting Edward again. She slowly turned around and started on her way back to the school.


	3. Alice

Hey, this is for you people (you know who you are) because you wanted me to continue, so I decided I would. So here it is. BUT, before you read, just know, I am NOT Stephanie Meyer. Duh.

Someday

Ms. Havana looked up as Isabella walked into the classroom.  
"Ah, you must be Isabella Swan. Take a seat there next to Ms. Cullen," the teacher told her. Isabella slowly made her way to the seat next to Alice, not looking up at anyone in the room. She could feel Alice's eyes watching her. When she sat down, she finally found the courage to look Alice in the eye. There was joy and interest in her gaze. Then she smiled, a smile of pure joy and happiness, and Isabella wondered why she had been so afraid of meeting Alice again. But she didn't smile back. She turned her attention back to Ms. Havana who was speaking about the rest of the year, and the semester, and how much "fun" they were going to have together. She talked right up to the bell and the second it rang Isabella was up out of her seat and to the door. But Alice, anticipating this, met her there, exclaiming, "Oh, no, you don't," to Isabella. Isabella winced, wishing she could have skipped this. Alice dragged her through the door and outside to the parking lot, leading her to a silver Volvo, which, Isabella recognized immediately, demanding that they have a nice long chat. As soon as they were inside the car and all the other students had gone to their next class, Alice turned on Isabella, and flung her arms around Isabella. She finally decided to give in, and laughed before wrapping her own arms around Alice's petite form. Finally, Alice pulled away, letting loose a flood of questions. "WHEREhaveyoubeenhowdidyouenduplikethiswhathappenedi'mSOgladtoseeyouagainwemissedyousomuch!!!!" Isabella just stared at her, flabbergasted, for a minute. "Oh," she finally responded, "I've been, you know, around. Maine, for awhile. Then New York, I think. England. Victoria. I'm glad to see you, too, but . . ."

"But what?" Alice asked.  
"Edward," Isabella responded softly.

Alice just looked at her for a minute, before saying, "Oh. I see." She looked thoughtful, and Isabella warily watched her. "I think that maybe we don't need to tell him right away. BUT, in return, you get to go shopping with me today!! Just us girls, right? Time to catch up on the past, oh, I don't know, 80 years. . . ." Alice looked so excited, and Isabella really had missed her, so she gave in, and let herself be dragged back to the Cullen's house to get Alice's yellow Porsche and go on a girl's day out.


	4. Decisions

**Spell checked version

Gah. I got tired of trying to write in a third person view. I was trying to expand my writing, but I guess that's not going to work. Anyways, thank you to all of you reviewers and Dino, who motivated me to write another chapter. And I totally understand if you all hate how long it took me to update, and I'll try to better in the future.

"Ugh. I'm sooo tired, Alice. I can't believe you dragged me all the way to Port Angeles for a single pair of shoes. I'd forgotten how much you loved your shoes," I groaned.

Alice laughed her high, tinkling laugh, then turned to me, replying, "Well, if I'd known what an atrocious state your wardrobe was in all those weeks ago when I saw you again, then we wouldn't have had to go so far, so shut up, Bella."

With that single word, it was like my whole world was crashing down around me. I blinked at her, opened my mouth to correct her, after all, it was Isabella now, and for a good reason at that. But I liked the way the word flowed off of Alice's tongue, and, instead of rebuking her, I shook my head, and closed my mouth, and I felt my lips form a small smile. It had been a long time since I had heard that word. Maybe this whole crashing world was a good thing. It just meant I could rebuild everything again. Start fresh.

Maybe it's best to tell you what had happened. Edward had, for some strange, rock(or rather marble)-headed reason, had just left me. And when he left, not only did he take all traces of him away from me, he took my heart with him. It was difficult for a long time. Charlie had decided that my moping around was enough and sent me to Renee. That hadn't helped, either. It got me through high school and part of college. Barely, but it worked. I had started to create myself again. Then Victoria showed up, backed by the Volturi. So, instead of dying the old-cat-lady death I'd hoped, it looked like I wouldn't be dying for a while longer. I'd chosen to go the "vegetarian" route that the Cullen's had taken so long ago. I'd also gone to several colleges and high schools (Victoria had shown up when I was about physically nineteen), and now I was fluent in 27 languages and knew more than all of my teachers combined. Except one thing I didn't know: why Edward had left. And looking at Alice empowered me. It gave me the insight I'd been looking for, for so long. It was time to face Edward again.


End file.
